Uma Noite Para Lembrar
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: A jovem Rainha Regina vai visitar sua amiga Malévola na Fortaleza Proibida, porém, ao chegar, depara-se com duas outras vilãs que lhe são desconhecidas. Bebida, jogos e sexo. Regina deseja provar que pode ser tão má quanto as três bruxas, enquanto Malévola busca apenas salvar a garota de si mesma.


**UMA NOITE PARA LEMBRAR**

Ela era jovem, ainda uma garota, mesmo que a sociedade já a visse na idade de casar. Regina tinha aquele brilho em seus olhos, de quem tem esperanças, sonhos, um desejo de futuro, mesmo que este envolvesse a vingança contra alguém impúbere. Ainda havia luz e alguém, cujo coração era composto praticamente apenas de trevas, fora capaz de enxergar o brilho. Começou como um leve interesse, uma curiosidade, que levou à aulas de magia, vôos sobre a Floresta Encantada, uma forma amizade. O companheirismo culminou em carinho, intimidade, cumplicidade e algo a mais. Regina sentia que seu peito ficava quente todas as vezes que pensava na dragoa, um desejo de vê-la, encontrá-la de novo, adquirir conhecimentos ou apenas estar junto.

Foi com estes sentimentos que a Rainha se arrumou naquela noite, pondo um vestido cor de rosa, em um tom claro, arrumando os seus cabelos compridos em uma trança, pois gostava deste penteado que recriminavam enquanto infantil. A dragoa aprovava, era o bastante. Passou óleos perfumados no pescoço, no peito e, depois de checar muitas vezes diante do espelho e ter certeza que estava bonita o bastante para causar uma certa impressão, aproximou-se da janela, onde um corvo a esperava. Acariciou-o na cabeça e no bico, ao que disse:

\- Estou pronta, podemos ir.

Uma nuvem de fumaça espessa e negra a envolveu e logo estava em uma comprida câmara de paredes muito altas, totalmente esculpida em pedras negras e espessas, resistentes até mesmo ao fogo de dragão. Era a sala do trono de Malévola, na Fortaleza Proibida. Atravessou-a, conhecia muito bem o caminho depois de tantas visitas, rumando para corredores mais estreitos, até uma sala não muito pequena, porém de onde vinha uma intensa luz de chamas. Regina sabia que a lareira estava acesa, o que já a fazia sorrir. Era um pouco idiota, parando para pensar, mas sentia tanta saudade da dragoa, mal podia esperar para vê-la de novo, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor. Foi com esses pensamentos que mordeu de leve o lábio e adentrou na sala, afastando só um pouco as portas e deparando-se com uma cena que não esperava.

Havia três grandes cadeiras naquele lugar, todas recebendo a luz da lareira. Duas ficavam levemente inclinadas, de uma forma que a jovem Rainha pudesse ver quem as ocupava, notando mulheres que nunca havia conhecido em sua vida. Uma delas percebeu a entrada da moça e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios pintados de forte rubro:

\- Querida, acho que sua garota chegou.

Ela tinha intensos olhos verdes, que não desviaram de Regina nem quando levou a taça de vinho à boca. Próxima a esta, outra desconhecida, agora de uma pele negra, também a observava, voltando-se em seguida para a companheira:

\- Ela é encantadora.

Aquelas palavras já estavam começando a incomodar Regina, não gostava de ser tratada como se nem ao menos estivesse presente, era irritante e, pior, indecoroso. Pigarreou alto, queria se fazer ser notada de forma devida, enquanto ficava ali parada, com suas costas muito eretas, na pose de uma verdadeira nobre, as mãos dadas à frente do vestido. Somente neste instante a grande juba de cabelos loiros ergueu-se da terceira cadeira, que estava totalmente de costas para a entrada. Malévola então se aproximou da recém-chegada.

\- Minha pequena… - Falou tocando-a no rosto de forma afetuosa, um sorriso tão quente que poderia queimar.

As palavras deixaram Regina um pouco sem graça, ao que suas bochechas se acenderam em vermelho de imediato. Gostava do apelido, a dragoa já o havia utilizado antes, em outros momentos, porém todas as vezes fora em situações particulares, nunca na frente de pessoas estranhas. Malévola deu um passo a mais, invadindo o espaço pessoal da jovem, como fizera no dia em que se conheceram, ao que Regina recuou com um passo para trás. A loira estava com um cheiro forte, uma mistura de sal e vinho. A Rainha não reprovava a bebida, mas ainda torcia o nariz ao lembrar dos hábitos da outra com a agulha, o que transparecia claramente em seu olhar. Queria dizer algo, "você já usou demais", porém não existia intimidade para tanto, não ainda. Foi como se lessem a sua mente, pois a mulher dos lábios vermelhos disse para a dona do castelo:

\- Oh, querida, pelo visto ela não partilha da sua diversão.

\- Ela partilha, mas não desta.

A resposta foram um tanto enigmática, enquanto deslizava um dedo pela maçã do rosto de Regina, descendo até o canto dos lábios da jovem, para depois cutucar de leve a ponta do nariz de uma forma quase divertida. Malévola então se afastou, dando as costas para a garota, ao que, no entanto, ergueu uma mão e fez um gesto chamando-a para que se aproximasse no centro. Mais uma poltrona foi conjurada, aquilo não era um mero convite, era quase uma ordem. Negar seria uma desfeita sem tamanho, ninguém contrariava o dragão e vivia para contar, então, se ainda desejava ter qualquer aula de magia ou dividir a cama daquela mulher, teria que engolir calada. A Rainha respirou fundo, era só uma pequena festa, não poderia ser pior do que o que enfrentava no castelo de seu marido. Tomou então o seu lugar.

\- Quero que conheça algumas amigas, Regina.

Malévola seguia para as apresentações enquanto se sentava mais uma vez em sua cadeira e fazia surgir um cálice de vinho entre os seus dedos. Estendeu a mão em um gesto simples na direção da mulher de olhos verdes, com cabelos divididos em duas cores, ao que continuou:

\- Esta é Cruella. Ela tem uma magia muito interessante que permite comandar qualquer criatura não humana considerada animal.

As palavras eram quase lisonjeiras, pois a Domadora alargava um sorriso que não chegava nem perto de sua alma sombria. Ela era puramente trevas, apenas o negror ficava refletido em seu semblante enquanto dizia, ainda sem desviar a atenção da jovem Rainha:

\- Encantada.

\- Igualmente.

Era a resposta mais polida que Regina poderia dar com a sua educação. Numa situação destas, já teria se afastado dali imediatamente, porém Malévola lhe passava segurança, a mesma que a fizera enfrentar Estevão sem nem saber soltar bolas de fogo da forma correta. Talvez a dragoa tivesse percebido o momento de desconforto, pois seu lábio superior tremeu de leve, movimento suficiente para que Cruella se voltasse para o fogo e se ocupasse com a bebida. Ao menos todas ali pareciam saber quem era a mais forte e isto era um enorme alívio para Regina. A senhora do castelo continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

\- E esta aqui é Úrsula, como a Deusa do Mar. Ela também tem habilidades… - E ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de acrescentar. - "Interessantes".

A segunda mulher, uma negra de cabelos claros, já parecia alguém muito mais fácil e simpática, enquanto lhe sorria. Regina retribuiu o gesto e, estando um tanto distraída, só então percebeu que algo lhe subia pelas pernas, cercando o seu vestido. A Rainha se assustou, até que percebeu que um comprido tentáculo de polvo saía por debaixo do vestido de Úrsula e lhe trazia, em sua ponta, uma taça de vinho.

\- Eu costumava ser uma sereia - disse oferecendo a bebida.

Isto não explicava muito, porém, depois de saber que dragões poderiam assumir a forma de humanos, pouco ainda seria capaz de surpreendê-la. Regina então não deixou se ser cordial, aceitando o vinho e agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça, ao que logo o experimentava. Aquelas eram as amizades mais esquisitas que já vira em sua vida, mas quem era ela para julgar? A Rainha não tinha amigos, exceto por Malévola, que, por si só, já era uma relação bastante inusitada. Sendo assim, decidiu dar uma chance e aproveitar o momento. Mal havia chegado na metade da taça, Úrsula já a enchia mais uma vez. A jovem a olhou de forma questionadora, mas foi Cruella quem respondeu:

\- O que foi, querida? Demais pra você? Prefere leite?

\- Pare - a voz de Malévola ecoou grave pelo salão, interrompendo.

A Domadora deu de ombros, se fazendo de desentendida enquanto ria:

\- Ora, Mal, querida, eu só estava fazendo uma pergunta, querendo deixar sua namoradinha mais confortável - seu sorriso cortava como uma navalha. - Afinal, você já gosta de uma novinha.

O rosto de Regina mudou de cor, se tornando muito vermelho mais uma vez. Seria aquilo verdade? Devia ser, pois a dragoa sequer respondeu à provocação. Não gostava disso, era ofensivo, ser tratada como apenas mais uma. Se escondeu mais uma vez em sua bebida. Talvez, se tomasse logo tudo, aquilo pudesse ficar mais suportável. Malévola a observava e também seguia com a sua taça, notando um certo esforço da parte da jovem.

\- Ela é virtuosa - disse intrigada com o que se passaria na cabeça da garota.

As palavras fizeram Úrsula rir:

\- "Virtuosa"? É o melhor que tem a dizer de sua "aprendiz"?

\- É, ela ainda está em fase de "aprendiz" - Cruella pontuou.

A esta altura, Regina já não estava entendendo muito bem o que qualquer das duas estava querendo insinuar, porém mantinha uma expressão inabalável, quase agressiva. Queria ser como elas, embebida em trevas, chamas, de uma agressividade ímpar, capaz de destruir o mundo com a ponta do salto. Então, enquanto não alcançava este ponto, ela só fingia que era capaz. No entanto, foi arrancada de tais pensamentos de forma abrupta ao captar um trecho de diálogo.

\- Que tal um jogo? - Sugeriu Úrsula.

\- Adoro os jogos de Mal - Cruella comentou. - Querida, o que vamos fazer hoje?

Em resposta, a feiticeira ergueu sua taça e disse com um largo sorriso já provocado pelo álcool:

\- Drinking Game!

Aquele termo era novo para a jovem, mas não para as outras duas, que acompanharam a empolgação de sua anfitriã. Resolveu então esperar por mais informações, que logo lhe eram dadas pela dragoa:

\- O tema é "Eu nunca". Cada uma diz algo que já fez, a coisa mais terrível e baixa que nunca tenha confessado antes em voz alta, ou que ainda deseja fazer. Quem já tiver feito deve virar o copo. A primeira a ficar realmente bêbada deve pagar algo escolhido pelas outras.

Uma vez que todas ali já estavam relativamente alcoolizadas, não era algo de se pedir demais para Regina, pelo contrário, parecia ser fácil, em especial pelo fato dela ter certeza que não teria que beber nenhuma taça.

\- Certo, estou dentro.

Malévola passou lentamente a ponta da língua nos lábios com esta confirmação, quase como um predador observando um animal indefeso que será o seu jantar. Disse:

\- Úrsula, pode começar.

A Bruxa do Mar serviu-se de mais vinho em sua taça, ao que segurou-a à frente de seu corpo, com a mão erguida. Todas as outras mulheres a imitaram, inclusive Regina, que seguia às instruções observando as jogadoras mais experientes, ainda um pouco perdida naquela brincadeira. A negra pensou bem pouco sobre o que diria em sua jogada, até que sorriu, tendo planejado algo maléfico o bastante, e falou:

\- "Eu nunca" fiz sexo com algo que não fosse humano.

Cruella olhou provocativa para a colega e então tomou toda a sua taça de vinho de uma única vez. Malévola também sorria e bebia a sua, juntamente com Úrsula.

\- Acho que todas aqui temos uma dívida neste sentido - a dragoa falou e dirigia o olhar para Regina.

A jovem engoliu em seco. Do que estariam falando? Ela tinha que beber também? Ficou meio perdida olhando de uma para a outra, sem compreender nada. Por que estavam te dando indiretas e como assim todas tinham "feito sexo com algo que não fosse humano"?

\- Que tipo de jogo é esse? - Perguntou.

\- O tipo que as pessoas crescidas jogam, querida - Cruella respondeu. - Agora beba.

\- Todas aqui sabem que você já transou com Malévola - Úrsula acrescentou. - Não é bem um segredo.

\- Desculpe, Regina, mas eu não me enquadro como humana - a dragoa respondeu dando de ombros, porém voltou-se para a Encantadora de Animais. - Você deveria beber por dois.

Aceitando o desafio, Cruella realmente se serviu mais uma vez. Regina olhou para Malévola. Havia entendido certo ou aquilo era invenção de sua cabeça? Dane-se, estava ali para jogar, para mostrar que podia ser como elas, melhor do que elas. Seria a criatura mais vil da Floresta Encantada e aguentaria qualquer joguinho que pudessem lhe fazer passar. Assim, bebeu de sua taça o mais rápido que conseguia, respirando forte quando terminou. O vinho lhe batia na cabeça, mas só precisava aguentar mais duas perguntas desagradáveis, não era possível que fosse cair em mais uma armadilha.

Rodada encerrada, a animação ia tomando conta, o calor ia subindo, era a vez de mais uma pergunta. Agora Cruella liderava o levantamento dos copos:

\- "Eu nunca" esfolei alguém vivo.

Imediatamente Malévola e Úrsula ergueram as taças para beber. Cruella fez um som romântico para a Bruxa do Mar:

\- Oum… Você é mesmo um doce!

\- Você queria aquela pele de qualquer jeito - a outra a respondeu.

\- E ficou uma cadeira tão bonita!

Elas conversavam como se não fosse nada de mais esfolar um ser humano vivo, porém, o que realmente chamava a atenção de Regina era que Malévola havia confirmado ter feito o mesmo. Falou com um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo, para que apenas a dragoa pudesse lhe ouvir:

\- Você fez mesmo?

Não era algo de que a loira se orgulhasse muito, era mais do tipo que queimava os seus adversários, os comia e depois cuspia os ossos. No entanto, houve uma ocasião em que um reino vizinho a provocara bastante e, para fazer com que nunca mais invadissem as suas terras, prendeu os comandantes do exército que lhe foi enviado, esfolou-os e depois pendurou os corpos pelos pescoços sobre as muralhas da Fortaleza Proibida. O fedor durou todo o verão e nunca mais tentaram avançar contra a sua morada.

\- Foi necessário - a resposta era um tanto seca.

Aquilo despertava múltiplos sentimentos em Regina. Por um lado, um certo medo, apreensão. Sabia que a dragoa era perigosa, afinal, ainda que sua forma aqui fosse humanoide, ela era, em verdade, uma criatura milenar que havia passado muitos e muitos anos matando e se alimentando de pessoas. Não era a toa que os reis pagavam muito bem por assassinos de dragões. No entanto, Malévola era diferente, era alguém que a fazia se sentir confortável, livre, até rebelde, de certa forma, considerando toda a edução restritiva e altamente rígida que tivera. Então vinha um segundo sentimento, uma paixão, um desejo, quase luxúria por tamanho poder, maldade, potencial para fazer e acontecer com magia negra. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, fosse pela bebida ou pela excitação, era aquilo que desejava para si.

\- Sua vez, querida - Cruella chamou a atenção da feiticeira.

A anfitriã levantou sua taça, novamente cheia, acompanhada da roda de amigas. Pensou cuidadosamente no que iria dizer, já tinha um pequeno plano em sua mente:

\- "Eu nunca" amei.

Úrsula fez uma cara decepcionada, sendo forçada a beber por conta do desafio. Cruella nem ao menos se importou com o copo, colocando-o sobre a mesinha do lado de sua poltrona, ao que perguntava indignada:

\- Está louca? Que espécie de pergunta sem graça é essa?

Sem se importar com o comportamento tempestuoso da amiga, Malévola apenas tomava a sua taça, enquanto observava Regina, cujos olhos começavam a inchar. A Rainha levantou-se de sua cadeira, bastante revoltada, virando-se para a dragoa:

\- Isso é uma brincadeira de mal gosto! Você… - Chegava a ficar sem voz. - Isso foi… - Não encontrava palavras. - Errado!

Mas a feiticeira não parecia se importar, ou apenas exibia uma expressão fria demais, pois tudo que fez foi conjurar uma nova dose de vinho em sua taça e estender para Regina:

\- Beba.

\- Eu não vou beber! - Ela ficava revoltada. - Não vou!

\- Beba!

Novamente a voz de Malévola se alterava, quase como o rugido da besta que habitava sob aquela pele delicada. Ninguém ousava se mover, malmente pestanejar. Quem seria capaz de enfrentá-la? Não havia heróis ali e só alguém de coração puro poderia derrotar um dragão. Regina engoliu em seco, pegando o copo diante de si, numa cena de cortar o coração, e tomou todo o vinho contra a sua vontade, fazendo uma careta depois de beber tão rápido.

Era exatamente isso que a dragoa queria. Estendeu uma mão e tocou nos dedos da Rainha, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Mirava-a com seus olhos de penetrante tom de azul que, mesmo à pouca luz da lareira, brilhavam mais intenso do que as chamas. A sua vontade era fazer aquela dor passar, como Regina fizera para ela, era tirá-la daquele lugar escuro em que o seu coração se encontrava. Desejava instigar raiva, dor, um pouco de sofrimento, que levassem à perda de controle, à liberação total de sentidos, ao instinto mais primitivo de sobrevivência, de selvageria. Queria ver a jovem lutar para ser livre das amarras de sua perda que a impediam de amar novamente como antes, de se entregar por completo. Procurava, em verdade, ter Regina para si.

Foi com este objetivo que a puxou e fez com que a garota sentasse em seu colo, ao que a Rainha não oferecia qualquer resistência, visto já se encontrar em um estado de embriaguez. De forma delicada, tocava-a nos ombros, deslizando as mãos pelos braços até os cotovelos, ao passo que afundava o nariz naquele pescoço, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos negros. Ela era extasiante. Cruella ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto assistia:

\- Mais jogos?

\- Chega de jogos - Malévola respondeu afastando só um pouco o rosto. - Vamos para a verdadeira diversão.

A troca de olhares entre as duas convidadas foi instantânea, acompanhada de sorrisos repletos de significados ocultos para Regina. Não que ela realmente desse a menor importância, pois o toque da dragoa, a pele contra a sua, a arrepiara de tal forma que tudo que queria naquele momento era que estivessem sozinhas.

Estava tão focada nisso que quando uma mão firme agarrou os seus cabelos na nuca e a puxou para um beijo agressivo, a Rainha apenas cedeu, entregando-se aos desejos de Malévola. Mas não acabaria aqui. Uma venda foi passada pelos seus olhos, amarras por suas mãos. Um instante de pânico, excitação, Regina estava ofegante quando se afastou dos lábios e perguntou:

\- O que está havendo?!

\- Você perdeu - Úrsula disse.

\- A primeira a ficar totalmente alcoolizada deve fazer o que as outras quiserem e você perdeu - Cruella complementou.

\- Mas eu não estou bêbada! - A Rainha protestou.

\- Então te faremos ficar.

As palavras finais foram de Malévola, que segurou o rosto da jovem pelo queixo e a fez erguer a cabeça, ao que Cruella usava os dedos para obrigá-la a abrir a boca enquanto Úrsula despejava a garrafa de vinho diretamente. Era muito líquido, demais até para um pirata, o que fazia Regina tossir e engasgar, derrubando a bebida pelo seu corpo, suas vestes, entrar em pânico em busca de ar. Que tipo de jogo era esse?

\- Mal! - Ela gritou desesperada quando a garrafa acabou.

\- Olha só quanto vinho desperdiçado! - Cruella pontuou sem dar a mínima para os protestos.

\- Eu não sei vocês… - Malévola falou com um sorriso muito safado. - Mas eu eu não vejo nada a ser jogado fora aqui.

Ela aproximou mais uma vez o rosto do pescoço de Regina e, agarrando os cabelos desta puxou com força a cabeça para trás e atacou o seu pescoço, mordendo-o, lambendo-o, sorvendo as gotas de vinho que estavam sobre a pele nua até o decote dos seios. O gesto arrancou um gritinho da Rainha, depois alguns gemidos. Isso, era exatamente isso o que queria, um calor que a tirasse de seu corpo, que a fizesse esquecer o seu próprio nome, sua coroa, Snow White, toda a sua vida. Ela seria apenas da dragoa a qualquer preço.

\- Ora, não seja egoísta! - Cruella reclamou.

\- Mas, minha cara, dragões são egoístas - Malévola respondeu. - Para sua sorte, estou de bom humor e vou abrir uma exceção hoje.  
Ainda que não pudesse enxergar ou relutar, Regina sentia ser deitada no chão, sobre o fofo tapete de pele de urso que ficava diante da lareira. Ou ao menos era onde imaginava estar, a julgar pela maciez e pelo calor.

\- Isso que eu chamo de um "prato principal" - disse Úrsula, observando a garota em uma pose indefesa.

\- Não, isso é o que eu chamo de ser muito bem recebida - Cruella corrigiu. - Mal, querida, é uma honra ter a sua namoradinha servida como brinquedo sexual para as suas amigas.

\- O prazer é meu - a voz de Malévola soava cheia de orgulho.

A Rainha poderia não ver, mas sentiu muito bem quando dois membros gelados e úmidos envolveram os seus tornozelos e a fizeram separar um pouco as pernas. Depois algo muito frio, como um metal, entrava pelo seu decote e ela podia escutar que cortava o seu vestido, uma faca talvez. Depois a sensação de magia envolvendo o seu corpo e o ar, sabia que agora estava completamente nua. Era automático que os seus joelhos tentassem fechar, que o seu rosto corasse com um mínimo de pudor, que pensasse em escapar, mas era impossível e as outras três sabiam, por isso riam. Regina era uma diversão ali.

Os tentáculos forçavam ainda mais e as pernas se viam muito abertas agora. Algo quente e macio tocava o interior de sua coxa, mãos a seguravam firmemente acima dos joelhos. Beijos, ela conseguia distinguir, avançavam da base da orelha pelo pescoço, arrancando um gemido baixo, enquanto dentes e dedos brincavam com o seu mamilo. Não conseguia perceber quem fazia o que, nem queria, a esta altura, preferia não saber, só queria que continuassem e, muito provavelmente, as três bruxas pensavam da mesma forma e dificultavam. Estava tão molhada que um dedo entrou com facilidade em seu corpo, seguido logo pelo segundo.

Os gemidos se tornavam mais intensos, não tentava nem mesmo fingir que não estava gostando. A bebida ajudava, nisso Malévola tinha razão, tirava suas barreiras, inibições, deixava uma sensação de leveza de espírito, ou apenas permitia que se deixasse sentir mais do que apenas ódio e rancor do mundo.

Estava ficando difícil pegar ar quando sentiu um sopro quente em suas partes íntimas. Uma boca a cobria, brincando com o seu clitóris, a princípio, enquanto duas mãos envolviam os seus seios e os apertavam com mais força do que seria necessária, fazendo-a gritar. Era quase como música, pois estimulava a uma abordagem mais agressiva das outras três.

Quando Regina estava perto de chegar ao orgasmo, as outras não permitiram e se afastaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não vai ser tão fácil assim - escutou a voz de Malévola bem baixinho ao seu ouvido.

Mãos a tocavam, corpos nus se entrelaçavam e as algemas eram removidas dos pulsos da Rainha, que ficava solta, mas ainda vendada. Ela foi forçada a sentar-se sobre algo grosso, que a penetrava muito mais do que apenas dedos, de uma textura diferente que não conhecia. Uma mão atrás dela a empurrou e a fez ficar de quatro no chão, mas sobre o corpo de alguma das bruxas, que a segurava com ambas as mãos nos quadris enquanto movia-se dentro da jovem com o "membro". Foi a vez de receber uma forte pancada contra sua bunda, que ressoou por todo o ambiente e a fez gritar. Em retaliação, teve os cabelos puxados com força por uma mão, ao que dedos hábeis vinham e abriam suas nádegas, preparando caminho.

Não havia ar suficiente no mundo. Regina abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Era apenas dor, uma dor que não parava, misturada com um intenso prazer, enquanto agora duas pessoas a penetravam, ou melhor, a invadiam, pois não havia qualquer gentileza, não era sutil ou delicado, mas bruto, visceral, buscando apenas o próprio prazer e a utilização daquele corpo que era ofertado como um pedaço de carne barata. Mas era bom, era muito bom ser tocada.

Então participou a última das bruxas. Uma mão puxou o rosto de Regina para o lado e dois dedos seguraram o seu nariz, obrigando-a a abrir a boca. Então algo foi colocado ali dentro, cilíndrico, quente, com um gosto forte. Nunca fizera isto, nada disto, o máximo com que estava acostumada era com o sexo convencional, simples penetração. Agora havia ultrapassado todas as barreiras da moralidade. Se sua mãe a visse, certamente culparia Malévola, mal sendo capaz de enxergar que a sua filha, sua querida princesinha, futura rainha soberana, estava se divertindo como nunca em sua vida chupando algo que nem sabia o que era, quanto mais a quem pertencia.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou, seus joelhos doíam, bem como suas palmas depois da posição em que fora obrigada a permanecer. Regina foi a primeira a atingir o orgasmo com um gemido abafado, incapaz de se conter, sentindo em si aquela explosão de prazer, de loucura, euforia. A fazia muito bem. Seu corpo já pedia, implorava que acabasse, lutando contra o coração que pedia por mais, quando sentiu a primeira das bruxas parar, também chegando ao ápice, deixando-a ainda mais molhada. A esta mistura de fluidos corporais se juntou mais uma, até que a última também encerrou deixando um líquido espesso e de sabor estranho em sua boca.

Mas foi só o começo.

O sol nascia no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um leve tom lilás quanto Regina finalmente tirava a venda para pousar a cabeça no ombro de Malévola. As quatro mulheres se encontravam deitadas no mesmo tapete, ainda totalmente despidas, suadas, exaustas. Úrsula já dormia, passando ambos os braços pela cintura de Cruella, bem como um tentáculo por sua perna. A Domadora, por sua vez, tinha uma mão por cima do busto da Rainha, adormecida com o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Você se saiu muito bem - Malévola comentou tocando no rosto de Regina com a ponta do dedo indicador. - Fantástica.

\- Eu tenho a melhor professora do mundo ao meu lado - respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso, sincero.

Malévola então abaixou o rosto e só então, pela primeira vez naquela visita, beijou-a cheia de ternura, como uma verdadeira amante. Quando se afastaram e Regina olhou mais uma vez naqueles olhos tão afetuosos, ela teve certeza que aquela não fora uma simples festa para a dragoa e as amigas, fora, acima de tudo, uma festa para ela, um expurgo, algo que estava precisando para exorcizar os seus demônios interiores.

\- Obrigada - disse.

\- Pelo que? - A feiticeira se fazia de desentendida.

\- Você sabe - a garota falou um pouco sem graça, sorrindo daquele seu jeito inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, travesso.

Era exatamente isto que gostava na companhia de Malévola, a forma como poderia se entregar completamente à mulher, entregar-se e ainda manter a si mesma, a sua identidade enquanto pessoa, pois era alguém que respeitava a sua individualidade. Agora muito fazia sentido. A pergunta no jogo talvez jamais tivesse sido sobre Daniel, fosse muito além, em uma singela aposta, sendo, em verdade, sobre a relação delas duas. Valeria avançar para o nível seguinte? Regina sentia borboletas na parte baixa de sua barriga enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os dedos da dragoa distraidamente. Era um sentimento confuso. Acrescentou:

\- Essa noite. É uma noite para lembrar.

\- Faremos mais vezes, eu prometo.

\- Eu sei.

Com estas palavras, teve mais uma vez os seus lábios selados, seguindo a uma leve troca de carícias até as duas pegarem finalmente no sono. Mal sabiam elas ao que os acontecimentos futuros as levariam: Um conflito, uma filha, Storybrook, uma prisão de mais de trinta anos, a morte, um reencontro. Muito ainda estaria por acontecer até que pudessem repetir um momento como este. Enquanto isso, restava apenas dormir e sonhar.

FIM


End file.
